


Let Me Be Your Shelter

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Clint, Injured Natasha, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mention of child trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: After a mission hits too close to home, Natasha lets her guard down for Clint





	Let Me Be Your Shelter

 Natasha readies her gear, checking everything over one last time. She wants to be absolutely sure she's ready for their latest mission, taking down a sex trafficking ring. 

She checks the time. Barton should be here any second...

"All set?" Clint grins and does a tiny fist pump at the way Natasha's shoulder jumps. Any time he manages to surprise her is a victory. 

Natasha nods, turning around giving him a small smile. "Ready. Are you?" She teases subtly, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm always ready." Clint smirks and adjusts his gear. 

Natasha resits the urge to roll her eyes.

"It's time." Coulson says from the doorway. "Lets roll, team." 

Natasha and Clint grab the rest of their stuff and follow Coulson out to the jet. During the flight, Coulson goes over the details again. The reminder of the mission saddens Clint. "Man, I hate when it's kids." He mutters. 

Natasha gives a silent nod of acknowledgement. It's always the hardest to recover from. 

Clint's heart twinges and he wants to reach over to squeeze Nat's shoulder, but he knows now is not the time. He straightens and clears his mind. Afterwards, he'll make sure she's okay. 

 

* * *

The mission goes smoothly ~~ or well, as smoothly as busting a trafficking ring can go. Nat only gets a bullet graze to her arm and a shallow stomach knife wound. Unfortunately for Clint though, he had to get a bullet removed from his shoulder. At least it didn't pierce anything important, thank fuck. So yeah, he's sore and achy but mostly worried about Tasha. The way she scurried off to her quarters worries him. As soon as he can, Clint follows and knocks on the door. 

"Come in." Natasha calls, sitting up slowly. She takes a deep breath and schools her features into a controlled neutral expression as Clint opens the door. 

"Hey." Clint steps inside and shuts the door behind himself. "You practically bolted back there, I didn't get a chance to ask if you were all right." 

"I'm fine." She raises her eyebrow at him and gets up, coming closer to examine his shoulder. "Are you?"

"Ah, nothing medical couldn't handle." Clint waves a dismissive hand. "They dug the bullet right out. I'm more worried about you, to be honest." 

She tugs up the hem of her black fitted shirt, exposing the bandages on her side." I'm fine." She repeats and drops her shirt. 

Clint shakes his head. "You know what I mean, Tasha. We've both had worse than this." He shrugs. "How are you feeling?" He asks seriously. 

Natasha bites her lip and looks away, hiding subtly behind a wave of red curls. This is the part about having a friend that she doesn't like. 

Clint lets out a small sigh inside. They're closer than they used to be but getting Nat to open up is still a challenge. He can't blame her though, knowing where she's coming from, he's grateful she lets him in at all. "Cmon, Nat. No one's gonna blame you for feeling shitty after being reminded of what happened to you." 

Natasha turns around and sits on the bed, eyes still down. With a deep breath, she touches the spot beside her in invitation and looks up. 

Clint takes the offered seat and scoots close. "So, how are you really feeling?" He asks quietly. 

"I think you know." Natasha answers softly. "You know how I feel about people preying on innocent children." She sighs with a shake of her head. 

Clint nods. "They're safe now though." He replies after a moment. He reaches over and places a hand on her knee, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry it hit too close." 

Natasha exhales shakily and leans into him the tiniest bit, relaxing a little. Relieved, Clint slips his arm behind her, holding her close. "You know you can talk to me, Nat." He bites his lip, feeling her hesitation. "If you know something's bothering me, you won't let up til I spill. This is just me returning the favor." 

Natasha cracks a smile and relaxes more, leaning against him and putting her head on his shoulder. "I hate it." She mutters. "They didn't care what happened to those kids. They treated them like objects." 

Clint shakes his head. "You'd think we'd get used to seeing this kind of shit every day." 

"Guess you never really do get over the fucked up things that happen to you as a kid." She sighs. 

"Nope, you don't." Clint agrees. "But you have me now." He adds, squeezing her gently. "And I have you. It's easier now." 

The kind words break the last of Natasha's carefully built wall and she nods, tipping her head up to kiss his jaw. Clint lets his hand slide into her hair and kisses the top of her head. 

Natasha nearly purrs. She shifts, throwing her legs across his lap and putting her arms around his neck. Clint grins and scratches his nails against her scalp, definitely making her purr this time. "Careful," He murmurs, moving her a little. "You're injured." 

She grumbles but drops one arm, easing the strain on her side and arm. "I know you'll take care of me." She murmurs, kissing his ear. 

Clint shivers lightly at the kiss and his hand slides down from her hair to her back. "I always do." 

Natasha pulls away and carefully lays down on her back, stretching gingerly. "Would be a shame to break your good track record." She teases, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Not gonna happen." Clint grins and leans down, holding himself over her with a hand on either side of head. "Been taking care of you since our first mission together." 

She smiles then, a genuine beautiful thing spreading across her reds lips, and then pulls him down for a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck. 

Clint smiles into the kiss. One hand slides up to her cheek, stroking gently. Natasha presses her hand into his short hair and deepens the kiss. She rests her other hand on his hip, squeezing lightly. 

Clint flicks his tongue over her bottom lip as they kiss, sliding his other hand up her uninjured side. Natasha rewards his thoughtfulness by parting his lips for his tongue. Clint slips his tongue in and they make out lazily for a while. Eventually, Nat wraps a leg around him and teasingly tips her hips up, and Clint can't hold back his groan. 

Natasha smirks against his lips and nibbles his lower lip. She repeats the motion of her hips, feeling him harden further in his pants. 

"Tease." Clint accuses as she tilts her hips up again. 

"Not a tease if I plan to follow through with it." She retorts huskily. Natasha bites her lip, giving him a come hither look through her eyelashes. "I take care of you too." 

"Why don't you show me how you take care of me?" Clint hums, eyebrow slightly raised. 

"Well, it starts with you getting naked." She smiles, running her fingers along his waist til they reach his belt. "And then," she murmurs as she pushes his pants off. "You undress me." 

"Sounds like I'm doing all the work here." Clint complains teasingly. He shoves his pants off the bed and reaches for her shirt, pushing it up. 

"Only because I'm injured, idiot." Natasha rolls her eyes. "If I could, I would be all over you." She murmurs silkily and lifts her arms, helping Clint pull off the shirt.

"Hey, I'm injured too." Clint protests with a smirk. Nevertheless, he makes quick work of her black leggings and then they're both in their underwear on the bed. He pulls back, taking a second to look and admire her smooth, bare skin. 

Natasha pushes up on one elbow and contorts an arm behind herself to undo her bra, but not remove it. She lays back down with it still in place. 

Clint licks his lips. "Now you're really being a tease." He mutters and leans down to kiss her neck as he pulls the bra away.

Nat chuckles huskily and threads one hand through his hair, guiding him to her breasts. The other hand she strokes down his body to the impressive tent in his boxers. 

Clint grins and nuzzles her left breast, kissing softly down the curve and closing his mouth over a nipple. 

Natasha arches up with a pleased moan, biting her lip. Her hand reaches its destination, fondling Clint's dick through the fabric. 

Clint grunts, pushing his hips into the touch as he sucks hard on her little nub. Natasha parts her thighs and tugs his cock out, giving it a gentle squeeze and running her thumb over the damp head. She scratches her nails over his scalp as he sucks harder. "Mmm..." She moans. 

Clint flicks his tongue over her breast one more time before switching to the other side. He nibbles gently at the sensitive flesh but makes sure to keep it soft. He isn't ever rough with Tasha unless she specifically asks for it. He slips a hand between her legs, and rubs her through the soaked panties. 

Nat gasps softly and pushes up into his hand, tossing her head back against the pillow with a quiet moan. Clint presses his thumb against her clit, rubbing right circles against it, making her soak the thin fabric even further. 

She moans louder, fingers tightening in his hair with increased urgency. She tugs lightly and bucks into his hand. 

"Easy." Clint drawls, looking up at her. "I don't want you hurting yourself." He kisses her stomach, right near the wound. 

Tasha glares down at him but the effect is ruined by the tender look in her eyes. She doesn't let the moment drag on though, pushing her hips up into his hand again. 

"What's the hurry, Tasha?" Clint smirks, kissing her belly button as he takes his time easing her panties off. 

"Maybe I wanna come." She quips, raising her hips to help him get them off. Natasha spreads her thighs, showing off her glistening pussy and biting her lip. 

Clint's breath hitches and he feels his dick twitch at the sight. "Fuck, Nat..." He groans, scooting down the bed til his face is level with her soaked folds. He reaches out and runs a light finger up the slit. 

Nataha shivers and bites his lip harder, resisting the urge to hurry him. He likes to go slow, and she tries to indulge him. 

Clint leans in and licks a long stripe from her entrance to her clit, flattening his tongue over the little nub. Natasha gives a soft surprised hum, her eyes fluttering shut as he curls his tongue around her clit. "That's it." She murmurs. 

Clint flicks his tongue over it before closing his mouth over the swollen little bump to suck. 

Nat arches, moaning loudly at the delightful suction. She drops back onto the bed though after her side gives a painful twinge, panting softly. Instead, she twines her fingers in his hair to pull him closer and she grinds up against mouth. 

Clint slides one hand up her side, stroking her stomach gently but also holding her still. He meant it when he said he didn't want her to get hurt. Keeping up the attention on her clit, Clint slips a finger inside her with his other hand. 

"Fuck." Natasha breathes, writhing on the bed. "Clint, fuck." 

He nibbles on her clit and smirks when she gasps softly. One finger becomes two and he starts moving them in and out. 

She gasps and bites her lip, bucking her hips to silently encourage him to do it again. She's so close...

Clint muffles a groan against her skin when she bucks, rolling his hips against the mattress and trying to give his raging erection some relief as he moves his fingers faster and bites her clit lightly. 

Nat throws her head back and her back arches softly, forgetting herself in the intense pleasure that washes over her as she comes, grinding against his mouth. 

Clint eases up, nursing her through it gently and pulling away with once last lick. He takes one look at her flushed face and crawls back up to her her. They make quick work of his boxers and he presses his throbbing dick against her wet center with a low moan. 

Natasha wraps an arm around his neck, kissing him deeply and curling their tongues together. Her leg goes around his waist and she tips her hips up. With one squeeze of her leg, his cock slips into her, making them both gasp. 

"Fuck," Clint moans at the tight heat the suddenly envelops his hips, and he can't help the snap of his hips. "Tasha..."

She grins and closes her eyes, kissing him again as her hips meet his in another quick thrust. 

Clint grips her hips, kissing back hard as he sets up a fast pace. He can't help it, he's too pent up and so, so close...

She urges him on, tightening her legs around his waist and squeezing her inner muscles rhythmically around him. Clint stares down into her hooded eyes, his own eyes dark and blown. He dips his head down to kiss her passionately as he loses it inside her with a groan. 

Natasha moans and works a hand between them, it only takes a few shaky circles on her clit before she comes again, gasping and digging her nails into his shoulder.  

Clint shudders softly and gives a soft exhale, kissing her lightly again. Nat sighs and lets her legs relax, sucking on his lower lip. Clint pulls away and kisses her cheek as he pulls out. "Where are the tissues?" He murmurs, sitting up. 

"Should be under the bed." She replies, stretching lazily. 

"Jackpot." Clint grins triumphantly and cleans them up quickly. "We need to ask Coulson for a bigger bed." He grumbles as he flops back down next to her. 

"You don't like to cuddle with me?" Tasha pouts, the corners of her red lips turning down as she scoots closer and lays her head on his chest. 

"I like cuddling!" Clint looks down at her. "What I don't like is when I sleep over and you hog all the covers." He raises an eyebrow. 

"Hey." The pout gets bigger. "I do not. Besides, you could always take them back if you wanted to." She teases.

"And risk getting my balls cut off?" Clint scoffs and shakes his head. "No thanks. I've seen the knife you keep under your pillow and I am not taking any chances." 

"I'd never get yours." Natasha smirks. "I like them too much. Can't guarantee you won't get nicked though." She nuzzles his neck.

Clint shrieks in mock outrage and shakes his head, but he can't fight the soft smile. "Just remember my balls are essential if you want to relax after a mission." He kisses her hair. 

Nat tosses a leg over him and snuggles close. "Touchy." She mutters teasingly. 

Clint gives a short laugh and pets her hair. "You're so mean to me." 

"I know." She smiles. "I totally hate you." 

"Ditto." Clint smiles and ducks down to kiss her again. 

Natasha returns the kiss eagerly, her heart warming a little after the words they just exchanged. So it's not normal but what the hell. She was never gonna have a normal relationship, but at least she can have a healthy one. 


End file.
